


What You Need

by literarykat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, au where lena luthor actually has time to go to a club, cause tbh when does she actually have time to go out and have fun, i should be studying oh whale, kara isn't a homophobe she's just strugglin, sorry no smut, that is not my cup of coffee, this has probs been done before sorry if it has, this is labeled 'kat stop writing fanfics' in my google docs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: A night out with her sister lands Kara Danvers in a dark corner with Lena Luthor. Afterwords, Kara tries to deny her budding feelings for the L Corp CEO. Only trying to pretend is a lot harder than she realized, leading to Kara confront the truth about herself and her relationship with Lena. AU-ish. Definitely not in line with the s2 plotline like at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame listening to the weeknd and watching supercorp videos when I should be studying for finals

Kara was 100% certain the nightclub was not her scene.

For what felt like the tenth time in the past five minutes she pushed her glasses back up her nose nervously and crossed her arms over her green dress. She was sitting at the bar, turned to the huge crowd on the dance floor. Her beer sat untouched on the counter behind her. 

It wasn’t that she was having a bad time-- she was only partially-- it was that her focus was on Alex. Making sure her sister was okay and that there was no one creepily bugging her. It was why no one was approaching her, why she herself looked so stoic as she sat half on her stool and focused her eyes ahead. In truth, this was all Kara wanted to do. She had little experience when it came to clubs. 

Alex seemed to be enjoying herself, at the very least. She was dancing with a rather pretty woman. Kara knew all Alex wanted was to be with Maggie, though. It took a lot of convincing to get her out and Kara only pushed so heavily because she knew if Alex sat alone in her apartment for one more night it wouldn’t end well. Besides, the drinking was getting out of hand when she was alone. At least here she was preoccupied with people and her drinking would decrease significantly. So Kara hoped. It was working so far.

Kara was so intently focused on keeping an eye on Alex that she didn’t hear someone sit beside her. She only realized when the stranger placed a warm hand on her arm.

“Kara?”

The girl of steel’s focus broke as she turned her head slightly to see who the stranger was and how they even knew her name. She completely lost her composure when she saw who the stranger was. “Lena?!” she sputtered.

The CEO of L Corp smiled coyly. “Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.”

Kara’s mouth was slightly agape as she tried to comprehend what exactly Lena Luthor was doing in a nightclub. The woman before her was dressed in a gorgeously sleek deep purple sleeveless dress. Her hair was down and flowed across her shoulders and her lipstick was an equally dark shade to go with the rest of her outfit. “Wh-- wow.” she breathed, speechless.

“Wow yourself, Kara.” Lena chuckled, leaning an arm against the counter and slipping her fingers through her own hair as she stared up at Kara. “This is the last place I would have expected you in all honesty.”

“Y-yeah,” Kara took a deep breath, “I mean, I’m actually just here with Alex. This really isn’t my kind of place.” she turned her body to Lena as she sat back fully on the stool. A bartender walked up and looked at the two of them expectantly. 

“A boulevardier, please.” Lena ordered, turning her attention to the bartender for just a moment before her eyes drew back to Kara, eyebrow raised.

Kara blushed. “I’m still working on my drink, thanks.” she grabbed the glass in front of her, sipping it and focusing on not letting her super strength crush it between her fingers. She could feel Lena’s hot eyes trained on her. She fidgeted in her seat. “I’ve given you my reason for being here, what about you? You’re constantly in your office I didn’t think you had time for such luxuries like going to clubs.” she doesn’t mean for there to be bite behind her sentence but it comes through anyway and she peered up to see Lena’s gaze falter and turn to look at her bracelet.

She fiddled with the gold band, quiet for a while. Finally, “I just thought it would be nice to have a night off for once. Surely you can understand that?” 

Kara flashed her a genuine smile. “Of course.”

The bartender came back with Lena’s drink and she tipped him, turning as if to leave. “There’s a lounge upstairs, it’s quieter-- care to join?” she asked.

“Sure.” Kara stood and grabbed her drink with no hesitation. Lena took her free hand, linking their fingers together. Kara’s face heated up and she glanced down. Noticing, the other woman laughed. It was low and throaty and it sent shivers down Kara’s neck.

“Don’t want you getting lost. Come on.” she tugged gently at Kara’s hand as they weaved through the crowds. Even after they succeeded getting through the mass together, Lena made no move to let go of Kara’s hand. Kara wasn’t complaining, the feel of Lena’s soft and warm hand in hers made her heart flutter. Oh Rao, was she sweating? 

_You’re Supergirl, of course not stupid,_ Kara thought when the fear crossed her mind. They made it to the top of the stairs to the small lounge overlooking the dance floor. There, Lena let go of her hand to sit on a velvet couch. She patted the open area beside her, crossing her ankles and leaning against the arm of the couch. Kara smiled, pushing her glasses up and sitting on the opposite end, mimicking Lena’s posture. 

“You know, clubs aren’t really my scene either.” Lena broke the silence. Kara cocked her head slightly and the other woman continued. “Spending a weekend night with strangers who most likely hate me is far from my idea of fun.”

“I doubt they hate you, Lena.” Kara said, making it a point to address her friend by her first name. 

“You’re too sweet, you know that? How do you remain to be so optimistic?” Lena leaned forward on her knees, sipping at her drink. Kara watched the way the woman swallowed, how her neck muscles moved when she turned her head to look out at the dancefloor. She licked her lips. 

“I guess it’s just the way Eliza raised me.” she answered, unsure.

Lena looked back at her, a smirk playing on her face. “I should thank Eliza for that some time.”

Kara focused back on her drink, once again blushing. _Get it together, Danvers._ She chastised. Why she was unable to focus and carry a decent conversation with Lena escaped her. She never turned into a bumbling mess, not like this. Unless James counted, but that was because she liked him. She didn’t like Lena that way…. Right?

She looked back up, feeling a shift on her cushion. Lena had moved closer, had set her drink down. The CEO put a hand on Kara’s bare knee. “Green looks stunning on you, has anyone ever told you?”

“Uhm, no.” Kara gulped, playing with her glass of beer. Lena laughed again, that laugh that sent something spiking through Kara.

Lena leaned forward, face inches from Kara’s. “Do you want to dance, Kara?”

“Sure.” Kara breathed, reveling in the feeling of Lena’s breath against her face. It smelled of bourbon and oranges. Once again, the Luthor woman took her hand and guided her downstairs to the dance floor. 

_Don’t let go,_ Kara almost wanted to say when Lena dropped her hand but she stopped herself. Besides, she was certain the woman in front of her wouldn’t have heard due to the incredibly loud music and talking. She watched as Lena began swaying her hips, arms above her as she danced to the beat. Kara merely swayed her body to the beat, small smile on her face. She tried looking around for Alex, realizing she had completely lost her sister’s heartbeat and voice, but soon her eyes couldn’t stop staring at Lena. Her breath caught in her throat when Lena’s eyes met hers, dark and inviting. 

Someone bumped into Kara and instinctively she stepped forward, now only inches from Lena. The CEO smirked, dropping her hands to grab Kara’s. “Don’t you let loose every once and awhile?” 

Kara didn’t know if she was meant to hear it or not so she didn’t respond, just smiled and continued her awful attempt at dancing. She dropped her eyes to their bodies, her ears picking up on Lena’s heartbeat. It was surprisingly steady but when Kara placed her hands on Lena’s waist she heard it pick up. Kara looked up and Lena smiled at her, lips parted. 

“I didn’t think you were one to take initiative, Kara.” Lena said into Kara’s ear. The girl of steel laughed.

“I’m not.” she shouted back. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pressed her hips against hers. Kara couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped past her lips. She felt the temperature in the room spike as Lena’s hips ground small movements against her. “Is this okay?” Lena asked.

Kara could only nod, not trusting herself to say anything. Lena’s head dipped to rest against Kara’s collarbone. 

_Oh Rao, oh Rao,_ Kara thought, mind going haywire. What was she doing? Her priority was Alex. She wasn’t even into girls. She wasn’t supposed to be doing this, especially with Lena Luthor. The song ended and the DJ shouted something into the mic, but Kara didn’t catch it; she was too busy focusing on all of Lena. 

The woman in her arms pulled away, her playful smirk still on her lips. She beckoned Kara to follow her making a come here motion with her finger. Kara followed obediently, not thinking twice as Lena led her behind the stairs into a dark corner. 

“Hey, Lena, what are we--” 

Kara was cut short as Lena’s mouth pressed against hers. Kara groaned, falling forward slightly since she had been walking clumsily in the dark. Instinctively she brought her hands up to catch herself from crushing Lena between the wall and her. She heard Lena’s back hit the wall with a gentle thud and she grabbed Kara’s hips, pulling them forward so that she was trapped between Kara’s strong figure and the hard wall.

“Lena,” Kara whimpered when Lena pulled away. The woman chuckled and _Rao_ Kara wanted to hear her laugh more. 

“You’re shaking, Kara.” Lena whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“I-I know.” Kara breathed. She wanted Lena to kiss her again and made it known as she pressed her forehead against the other woman’s. 

Getting the hint, Lena kissed her again, tongue swiping against Kara’s bottom lip. The girl of steel gasped and she felt Lena’s tongue slip into her mouth. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way Lena’s tongue felt in her mouth, the way the woman’s thumbs rubbed small tantalizing circles against her hip bones. Kara removed a hand from the wall to gently grab Lena’s chin and tilt it up slightly. Lena moaned, sinking into Kara’s body. 

Kara felt one of Lena’s hands slip under the hem of her dress, cool to the touch and yet hot at the same time. Suddenly Kara felt frozen, unsure what to do or how to continue. Lena pulled away. Kara’s eyes had long since adjusted. She could make out the prominent jawline and calculating eyes as they searched Kara’s face. “Is this okay?” Lena asked as her hand moved further up Kara’s leg.

“I think so.” Kara mumbled, glancing down and closing her eyes. 

“You can say no.” Lena assured her, stopping her hand from continuing upwards and just letting it lie against the inside of her thigh. Kara sighed. “Lena…”

Lena began pressing small kisses against Kara’s neck, searching for her weak spot. Kara groaned. 

“Do you want to go back to my penthouse?” Lena asked sweetly, peering up at Kara in all her honest charm, her hand under Kara’s dress rubbing circles against the Kryptonian’s skin.

For a moment Kara almost said yes. She parted her lips, ready to reply, until she heard Alex’s voice in the crowd of the club. Immediately, Kara honed in, making sure everything was okay. And it was, except Alex was looking for her.

“Rao.” Kara gasped, pulling away from Lena. The CEO’s heartbeat skipped. 

“Oh.” Lena muttered and Alex appeared.

“There you are! Are you ready to leave?” Alex smiled but it faltered when Lena appeared from the shadows. “Oh, uhm.” she glanced between the two of them. Kara’s face turned deep red and she smoothed out the bottom of her dress.

“Hey, Alex.”

“Should I…?” Alex tried to not say anything as she made a move to leave. Kara reached forward and smiled.

“No, I was just going to tell Lena I needed to go anyway.” she lied.

Alex nodded, arms crossed. Her stare towards the Luthor was hostile. “I’ll be waiting outside.” she turned and left.

“Right behind you!” Kara shouted after her.

Lena too had crossed her arms. Kara tried to ignore how smudged her dark lipstick was, or the way her hair had lost its perfect straight sleekness. She smiled. “I should go.”

“Very well, Kara.” Lena’s voice lost its alluring tone it had just moments ago. Kara’s heart fell. 

“What happened…” Kara began, “I… I, uh, don’t usually do that.” she muttered, finishing off weakly.

Lena huffed, tilting her head slightly. “There’s nothing wrong--”

“No, I mean, I don’t… I’m not into girls.” Kara interrupted, her sentence coming out rushed. Lena looked like she had been slapped in the face.

“Right.”

“I-I’m sorry, I really must go. It was nice seeing you.” Kara gave her one last smile before running away to Alex. She tried to block out the hurt look Lena had on her face when she had left, but it was burned in her mind.


End file.
